Talk:Manga
Er...can some help me resize the pics so that its 118px? (For some reason, when I try to fix it, it goes back to 150px...)Thx-Dragonking1010 20:54, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Nice work, page is looking much better now. All you should have to do in the future is add an "118px" in the code. Or just copy it. Though sometimes images like to misbehave on you... - Dap00 23:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know how to put information in a graph? It would probably be easier to input info and to read...I want to put the Japan and North American release dates of the book; the Kanji, Japanese and Viz manga chapter names.-龍神1010 20:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : Not exactly. i think the list on the main page is a table. Check out the source code on there. -'The' Abbster 22:05, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Does the guildbook count as manga? -龍神1010 16:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) No Kekkaishi next week; it's on a break.-龍神1010 01:25, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Noooo.......Sumiko sacrificed herself to complete the shinkai...-龍神1010 18:42, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sad. Starting to notice a pattern, though: every kid connected to Karasumori ends up with only one parent. I'd like to say it's just the way things worked out, but watching Evangelion has ruined such conspiracy-free thinking for me. In any case, I'm off to update the shinkai page. - Dap00 20:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Manga chapter summaries Natsu suggested that we do manga chapter summaries, since the manga is ending. Which is a good idea, and it would help with reference checking, eventually. Not really sure how it should look in terms of format, though. I've seen wikis that just do basic summaries, and others that go to the trouble of listing every character that appears in the chapter (which, again, helps with references). I don't know anything about making templates, though. - Dap00 20:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, just hearing that makes my head hurt..... Crap, I just realized I was writing the summary for Battle of Karasumori and my internet explorer messed up. Greeeeeat. Anyway, we could just list the characters in each chapter by appearance as a start. -'The' Abbster 21:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Release Dates Where should the release dates (Japan and North America) go for each Vol? Going to Wikipedia each chapter is too much of a hassle.-Ryuujin 19:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Glad to know it wasn't just me thinking that. But the only solutions I can figure are: only include the release date for the first chapter in each volume, or include the release dates on the actual Manga page. Personally, I think the first option is easiest, but even doing both would still be easier than what we've been doing. - Dap00 23:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I would put it on the Manga page, but I'm not sure where it so go =-=...-Ryuujin 00:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::It'd almost have to go immediately below the volume number, before the chapters, similar to this: - Dap00 04:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Volume 1 Release Dates: February 18, 2004 (J) and May 3, 2005 (NA) *001: Yoshimori and Tokine